Software applications have been developed that manage and organize multimedia contents such as text, images and videos.
Presently, there are no software systems that allow for the easy development of user customized multimedia plug-in applications, wherein users are allowed to automate an application using standard multimedia features with different customized data entry and database requirements. For example, if a user wishes to use a multimedia application for use in performing an endoscopic examinations, the user may begin to write a program from scratch to specify the multimedia features such as video capturing, image processing, third party file integration, database and data query. Any such effort is very expensive and time consuming.
The present invention provides a solution to these shortcomings by introducing a multimedia software framework system that allows users to develop their own customized multimedia plug-in application for use within said multimedia framework software system. With an authorizing tool, users can customize fields in the data entry forms, database forms, query forms and report forms without any programming effort. The information is packaged in an Application plug-in module which can be transported to any personal computer or network server. The information can be integrated into a core multimedia framework with features for video capturing, image processing, video and image broadcasting, entity work space elaboration, and instant multimedia messaging.
The present invention allows a user to create a new framework-based multimedia application in a matter of hours and instantly share its information among global users.
The present invention also provides Internet Service Providers with a new opportunity for hosting application servers because the system resources in the core multimedia framework server can be partitioned for different applications and user accounts without any additional programming effort.